AZUL
by Silverhell
Summary: La obsecion hacia un recuerdo puede causar que pierda la cordura... desde cuando el azul es tan atrayente?
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa Minna-san ^O^  
  
Aquí me tienen una vez mas, ^-^, esta vez con un fic un poco diferente, pero no demasiado a lo que he escrito hasta ahora ^-^.  
  
Un poco de drama, tragedia, traición, engaño y en esta ocasión LOCURA, pero no me refiero al tipo cómico y chistoso, sino a VERDADERA locura, esquizofrenia *--*, ya desde hace meses que quería escribir esto, pero no me había dado la oportunidad, ya que no sabia muy bien por donde comenzar u_u, pero ya tengo pensada la historia. Aquí todos lo personajes de beyblade sufren un poco, y otros sufren bastante ^-^ nadie se salva jijiji.  
  
Este fic tiene muchas dedicatorias n_n  
  
-Tamara-Shadow: Imouto Kawaii, espero que te guste, aunque ya sabes como termina ^-^. Aun asi, veré si te puedo sorprender auque sea un poquito  
  
-Lia Kon Neia: Porque me a inspirado mucho *-*, Lia-sama también le dedique el otro fic, porque fue usted quien me inspiro para hacerlo ^O^. La admiro muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisis *2 horas después* sisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisismo *o*  
  
-Aiko-san: Le había prometido un fic n_n, este no es, pero es un adelantito n_~. Espero que por lo menos la entretenga un rato T.T  
  
-Jenny Flint: Morgan-san!!!! No se si lo recuerde, pero se lo había prometido, y al fin, después de mas de un mes, aquí esta ^-^. Y para que vea, este NO ES UN POV u.u, Silver no esta obsesionada con los POV, solo le gusta escribir así porque es mas fácil ^-^  
  
-Jendow-san: Se que no le va a gustar mucho, pero le dedico la parte que le dije n_n, ya que se que le gusta esa pajera ^^U. Hablando de parejas... MUCHISIMA SUERTE n_~*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y esas son todas las dedicatorias ^-^, así que ahora vamos al fic ^________^, Zafiro, Cristal, ya saben que hacer.  
  
Cristal: Este fic contiene Shounen ai, por lo tanto si no les gusta NO lean ^-^, bien, ya están advertidos, aunque en este capitulo no habrá casi nada de eso ^^U  
  
Zafiro: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade no le pertenece a mi amita, si así fuera, Yuri y Kai serian pareja oficial, y Rei seria una rata en lugar de un gato. Este fic esta echo sin fines económicos, por entretenida, sana y retorcida diversión =^-^=.  
  
Ahora si al FIC ^O^  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
AZUL  
Primer síntoma: El Sueño  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?- silencio, solo eso responde su pregunta, estaba ahí parado, confundido ante la situación, a su alrededor no había nada, nada mas que la nada misma, totalmente oscuro, no había derecha ni izquierda, no había atrás ni adelante, tampoco arriba o abajo, no sentía que sus pies tocaran el suelo, su cuerpo flotaba, o eso sentía él, ya que era bastante ligero. Aunque eso le daba cierta sensación de inseguridad y vértigo, pero los desecho de inmediato. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos de nuevo pudo sentir un poco mas de seguridad, intento caminar un poco, hacia cualquier dirección, teniendo éxito en el intento, así que se dirigió hacia la dirección a la cual le guiaba su instinto, al frente, siempre al frente, así lo hizo por lo que le parecieron horas. Al ver que no llegaba a ningún lado, se detuvo, y observo cuidadosamente el lugar.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?- volvió a preguntar, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que en la ultima ocasión, silencio, solo silencio, no se escuchaba ni un murmullo, ni siquiera el sonido de su respiración, o sus pasos al caminar, la nada se lo tragaba todo, dejándolo sumido en la completa oscuridad, pero eso no le afectaba, al contrario, esta le hacia sentirse bien, calmado, ya que sabia que la soledad y la oscuridad eran sus amigas, que siempre que estuvieran cerca estaría seguro, y nadie podría dañarlo.  
  
Con cautela, volvió a caminar de nuevo, algo le decía que para saber donde estaba debía continuar con su camino, lento pero seguro... poco a poco la negrura se iba tornando un poco mas clara... sintió que algo iba a pasar, y ese algo no le iba a gustar para nada.  
  
-Aaarrggggg- con sus brazos cubrió rápidamente sus ojos, ya que sin aviso, toda esa oscuridad había desaparecido, y una luz intensamente brillante se había presentado donde antes no había nada, causándole un fuerte ardor en los ojos, y cegándole momentáneamente. Con tanta luz le era imposible poder ver hacia donde se dirigía, pero aun así lo intento, camino aun cubriéndose los ojos con sus brazos, pero al no ver por donde iba, tropezó con algo; eso le extraño, ya que creía que no había nada en ese lugar, creía estar solo, puso las manos para evitar que la caída fuera mas fuerte, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, y la fuerte luz le daño las pupilas, y por reflejo se tiro al suelo y escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos.  
  
-Diablos...- murmuro, para después con cuidado darse la vuelta en el piso, y poco a poco sus pupilas fueron acostumbrándose a la intensidad de la luz a su alrededor, al voltear, quiso ver que era lo que había causado su tropiezo, y su mirada se topo con un par de hermosas gemas de color azul, del azul mas brillante, tan bellas como el cielo; con cuidado tomo el par de gemas en sus manos, con tanta delicadeza, como temiendo el poder romperlas. Había algo en esas piedras que lo hacían sentirse bien... alegre, pero no entendía que podía ser, pero no le importaba, se quedo mirándolas fijamente sin importarle nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor, ya no le interesaba saber donde estaba, ni que hacia en ese lugar, solo contemplaba la belleza de las piedras, eran muy finas, parecían haber sido talladas por los mejores joyeros, y su forma circular era muy atrayente. Nunca en vida se había interesado por la joyas, las consideraba una perdida innecesaria de dinero, y un atractivo para los ladrones, pero estas tenían algo en especial, se concentro tanto en ellas, que no observo la considerable disminución de la luz a su alrededor. Esas joyas lo tenia totalmente hipnotizado, no podía despegar sus ojos de ellas, ni siquiera parpadeaba para no perderlas de vista... eran realmente caprichosas. Ante este ultimo comentario, una escena llego a su mente, un par de azules ojos, tan hermosos como las gemas, caprichosos, requiriendo su completa atención... al recordarlos, su mente sintió una sacudida, tan fuerte y agitadora que tuvo que sujetarse la cabeza a causa del dolor, y sin desearlo, soltó el par de gemas que fueron a dar al piso, fragmentándose en millones de pequeños pedacitos, tan frágiles como el mas delicado de los cristales, al ver el error que cometió, intento tomar con ansia los pedazos, pero estos eran tan pequeños que se escapaban de sus manos, e incluso alguno se le enterraban en la piel y le causaban diminutas heridas, pero él no les ponía atención, ya que al escuchar como se quebraban las gemas, una ansiosa desesperación lo embargo completamente, se sintió muy inquieto, completamente fuera de si, y cada vez que tomaba los pequeños pedazos estos se partían mas y mas, imposibilitando el poder tomarlos.  
  
-NOOOO!!!!!- golpeo fuertemente el suelo con sus puños cerrados, dejando escapar todo lo que sentía, pero cuando levanto la vista nuevamente se maravillo ante el nuevo espectáculo que se mostraba ante sus ojos, ya no estaba oscuro, ni brillante, ahora todo estaba decorado de cientos de resplandecientes tonos azules, predominando el celeste ante todos. Se levanto e intento alcanzar una de las azules paredes, pero por mas que caminaba para acercarse a ella, esta se alejaba mas y mas, empezó a trotar, y posteriormente a correr con todas sus fuerzas, pero por mas que corría y corría, no podía llegar a su destino, mientras mas cerca creía estar, mas se alejaba aquello que añoraba. NO ENTENDIA ¿PORQUE?, PERO TENIA LA NESESIDAD DE SENTIRLA, la necesidad, acaso tanta era su obsesión. Se detuvo ante este pensamiento... ¿cual obsesión?, EL NO ERA DEBIL, y eso no podía estarlo destrozando, pero así era. Desde que tenia memoria, le había fascinado el color azul, es por eso que la mayoría de sus vestimentas eran de este color. Pero esta era la primera vez que sentía eso como una obsesión, una que lo estaba enloqueciendo, y lo peor es que no conocía el motivo de ello, pero cada objeto azul que veía en ese lugar lo tranquilizaba, lo hacia sentir calmado, pero a la vez deseoso de tenerlo entre sus manos, de sentirlo cerca. Fue entonces que sintió un tremendo deseo de gritar!!, de sacar todo lo que tenia dentro, toda esa desesperación, y así lo hizo, contrario a su normal comportamiento.  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHH – grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, tratando de hacer desaparecer todo el silencio, cerro fuertemente sus ojos ante la presión, al igual que sus puños... después de unos momentos para recuperar el aire, volvió a abrir sus ojos... quedando totalmente atónito, por tercera ocasión el lugar había cambiado, pero esta ves era un escenario completamente diferente, seguía siendo azul, pero podía verse con mayor claridad, se sorprendió y asusto al verse de pie sobre lo que parecía ser un lago, pero no se hundía; dio un paso, y el agua formaron ondas ante el movimiento, pero el seguía flotando sobre el, tal cual un insecto camina sobre el agua, después levanto la vista y se topo con el cielo mas azul que había visto en su vida... el cielo – Cielo – repitió, y tras estas palabras no pudo evitar dibujar una tenue sonrisa en sus labios. Eso era algo que nunca hacia, y menos por algo tan simple como ver el cielo, bajo nuevamente su vista, y la dirigió a los alrededores del lago, y nuevamente volvió a sonreír, ya que alrededor de todo el lago, crecían una hermosas flores de azucenas, de un hermoso color azul rey no tan hermosas como el cielo, pero igual de tranquilizadoras.  
  
-Azul...azul...azul...azul- el joven se sorprendió ante los ecos que llegaban a sus oídos, ya que se creía solo, volteo de nuevo hacia todos lados, pero no veía nada mas que no fuera el hermoso paisaje azulado- azul....azul....azul!!!- poco a poco los sonidos se iban intensificando, cada vez mas fuerte, asustándolo, atemorizándolo, haciéndolo sentir tranquilo y aterrado a la vez, auque no parezca posible, lo era, la palabra lo tranquilizaba, pero el tono y chillido con que eran pronunciados lo aterraban. Quizás si?  
  
-AZUL!!!- Pronuncio fuertemente con sus propias palabras, alejando los ecos, pero no por mucho, ya que estos volvieron mas fuerte que en la ocasión anterior, e iban aumentando su potencia cada vez mas, hasta resonar en la cabeza del joven, - Arggg- soltó un quejido de dolor, esos ecos lo estaban aturdiendo, sentía que su cabeza iba e explotar, deseaba que se callaran, pero mientras mas lo deseaba, mas fuerte se escuchaba, ya no podía mas, hasta que su limite de tolerancia al dolor fue superada – BASTAAA!!!!!!!! – silencio........, los ecos desaparecieron, el lago, el cielo, las flores, todo eso se fue perdiendo y volvió a la oscuridad que estaba en un comienzo, el silencio volvió a reinar en todo alrededor, toda la belleza se había apartado.  
  
-Azul.........- susurro quedamente, bajo la cabeza, y sus ojos quedaron ocultos, sintió débiles sus piernas, y cayo de rodillas, apoyando las manos en el negro suelo, y ya sin poder evitarlo derramo una lagrima, esta cayo lentamente, hasta llegar al suelo, y desaparecer entre la oscuridad.  
  
-Aaaahhhhhh- despertó, había tenido el sueño mas extraño, volteo a ver a la cama contigua a su compañero de habitación, por suerte Max no se había despertado, o si no le habría echo muchas preguntas que no tenia idea de cómo contestar, miro el reloj, las 5:50 AM, lo mejor seria levantarse y darse un baño, después de todo no tardaría en amanecer, tomo la algo de su ropa del armario y se dirigió al cuarto de baño qua había en esa misma habitación.  
  
Al salir se sentía un poco mas tranquilo, el agua siempre lo había relajado, y esta no era la excepción, pero aun seguía pensando en aquel extraño sueño que había tenido, le había parecido muy real, demasiado para su gusto, y lo tenia muy inquieto. Fue directo a la cocina y puso algo de agua a calentar, una taza de té le calmaría en ese momento. Había algo en ese sueño que le hacia sentir una increíble paz, pero a ella le seguía una aterradora sensación de impotencia... y ese tipo de sensaciones se las tenia estrictamente prohibidas, el debía ser fuerte, ahora que se encontraba solo, debía demostrar a los demás que no necesitaba de su compasión ni de su lastima. El sonido del agua hirviendo lo saco de sus meditaciones. Apago la parrilla y se preparo un té, algo suave. Escucho pasos cerca de la puerta, tomo otra taza y e hizo lo mismo, las puso ambas en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, no sabia porque lo hacia, pero esos días ya se había vuelto costumbre – deberías volver a la cama, aun puedes dormir otra media hora mas – frió y directo como siempre, se dirijo hacia la sombra que en esos momento entraba a la cocina, aun vestido de pijama, y tallándose los ojos entre algunos bostezos.  
  
-Ya no tengo sueño... solo que aun estoy un poco cansado – el rubio se acerco a la mesa y tomo la taza de te que le ofreció el joven, dándole un pequeño sorbo – Gracias Kai, esta rica – sonrió dulcemente, pero el otro ni siquiera levanto la vista de su taza de té, pero esa gesto de desprecio no pareció afectarle al pequeño, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamiento de parte de su capitán... no mejor dicho de su ex-capitán. Hiwatari Kai, siempre frió y altivo, un joven que no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. Pero esa mañana Max noto algo diferente en él, un pequeño, diminuto rastro de intranquilidad, pero no le presto demasiada importancia, después de todo Kai, era Kai, el nunca dejaría al descubierto sus emociones, quizá había sido una mal interpretación suya.  
  
-Date un baño y prepárate, voy a despertar a los demás, conociendo a Takao, no será fácil- al decir esto se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida del cuarto de hotel, aun estaban en la fría Rusia, ya que los de la BBA aun tenia que terminar algunos asuntos, pero pronto regresarían a Japón... eso era algo que le emocionaba tanto como ir a despertar a su conchito compañero, ya antes había pensado en la posibilidad de quedarse en Rusia, ya que en Japón no tenia a nadie que lo esperara, bueno, quizás su mayordomo, pero bien podía traérselo a Rusia, en donde tampoco tenia a nadie, pero este lugar le agradaba mas que el anterior... no conocía el motivo, pero se sentía mas a gusto en estas tierras.  
  
-Si, ya voy... ¿quieres que te ayude a despertarlo? Sabes que siempre cuesta mucho trabajo – ese niño si que era especial, no entendía como es que nunca paraba de sonreír... quizá sea porque desde hace un par de días, después de ganar el campeonato mundial, empezó a salir con Michael, el pelirrojo de los All Starz, y vaya que se veían graciosos juntos, uno presumiendo de sus virtudes, y el otro siguiéndole la corriente. Y según tenia entendido, el pelirrojo iría a Japón con el por un par de meses, rentaría un departamento cerca y así podrían estar juntos. Pero había algo en la actitud del americano que al Kai le daba mala espina. Pero eso era algo que no le importaba, era la vida de Max, y el no se entrometería en ella.  
  
- No, tu alístate con tiempo, yo sabré como lo despierto – sin esperar contestación del mas pequeño, el ex–capitan de los BladeBrackers, giro la perilla de la puerta y desapareció tras el largo pasillo del hotel, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde descansaban dos de sus compañeros, y pensando en como seria la manera mas sencilla y rápida de despertar a Takao sin perder mas de media hora.  
  
FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^- ^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
¿Que les pareció? Basura ¿ne? u_u. Si lo se, esto fue una porquería, y la verdad estoy dudando seriamente el continuarlo, en si la trama que le pienso poner esta decente, pero la escritora es patética T.T  
  
Bueno, si quieren que lo continué solo déjenme un review, y si desean que lo abandone y piensan en castigarme por haber hecho tal porquería, también pueden dejarme un review insultándome todo lo que quieran... después de 'eso' que he escrito lo merezco u_u.  
  
Mensaje para Morgan-san: VEEEEE?!!!!!!!! No todo lo que escribo son POV u.u, también puedo escribir este tipo de basura n.n, espero que le haya gustado... aunque lo dudo, yo lo odie , pero si lo continuo, los siguientes capítulos serán un poco mas prometedores ^-^  
  
Espero que las personas a las que se lo dedique lo hayan leído, y si no lo hicieron no los culpo... yo misma ya no quiero leerlo u.u  
  
Pero bueno, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y las ideas se me estaban acabando, así que me decidí por escribirlo. No creo que les guste mucho, pero bueno, solo el padre Cronos lo dirá n_n.  
  
Y recuerden, dudas, criticas, comentarios y sugerencias mi dirección es sck_silverhell@hotmai.com, también por si quieren agregarme a su msn y conversar un rato ^-^, a Silver le gusta conocer nuevas personas ^O^  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!! ONEGAI, miren que nada les cuesta dar un clic en ese pequeño botoncito que dice 'Go' y aunque sea poner 'no me gusto' 'apesta' 'deja de escribir' o algo, lo que sea T.T miren que se siente bien bonito cuando te dejan reviews...*-* aunque sean de insultos, pero se siente que si te toman en cuenta *o*.  
  
Espero poder actualizar los demás fics lo más pronto posible n_n  
  
Sayonara Se despide de ustedes Silver n_~ 


	2. Segundo sintoma

**Konichiwa Minna-san n.n**

Wow… Silver no se esperaba tanta respuesta para este intento de fic **TToTT**

**Zafiro: -le pasa un pañuelo-** si… es el fic de Beyblade en el que mas reviews ha tenido **=n.n=**

Hai, **TTTT** Silver esta muy emocionada, y por todas esas lindas… no… mejor dicho, **divinas** personitas es por lo que me decidí a continuar este fic **n.nU**, aunque ira de manera muy lenta, ya que tengo otros muchos proyectos los cuales debo continuar **n.nU**y aparte acabo de iniciar otro proyecto mas en otra sección jeje **n.nU**

**Cristal: **Por eso le dijimos que primero debía terminar los que tiene y después empezar con los nuevos **u.u.**

Si lo se, pero si no empiezo a escribir se me va la idea, y si no publico no me auto comprometo a terminar

**Zafiro: **Pero en este momento tiene 7 proyectos pendientes… **viendo una lista** y 3 por ser iniciados **=¬.¬=**, no debería de publicar tanto **=u.u=**

Lo se, pero me gusta mantenerme ocupada **n.nU**, bien amados lectores no les quito mas su tiempo… Zaf, Cris, ya saben que hace **n.n**

**Cristal:** **ADVERTENCIA **este fic contiene shounen ai, relaciones hombre/hombre, si no les gusta pueden tranquilamente dar vuelta y retirarse **n.n.**

**Zafiro: **Los personares de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade no le pertenecen a mi amita **=u.u=, **si así fuera Yuriy y Kai serian pareja oficial y Rei seria rata en lugar de gato **=n.n=**. Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, por lo tanto nadie nos puede demandar **XD**

****

**GOMEN NASAI DE ANTEMANO POR LA MALA ORTOGRAFIA**

**Titulo: AZUL**

**Autor: Silverhell**

**Genero: Angust**

**Dedicatoria: Tamara Shadow, Lia Kon Neia, Aiko-chan, Jenny Flint y RIOU Jendow.**

** SEGUNDO SÍNTOMA: Reclusión**

El eco de las pisadas resonaba en el corredor del hotel… estaba buscando, buscando un numero, un numero indicado en las relucientes puertas color caoba que se encontraban frente a él, en un largo camino, pero estaba cerca… saco nuevamente un pequeño papel de bolsillo de su pantalón… **-148..-** susurro, mientras dicho papel era nuevamente regresado a su lugar. Hacia mas de 20 minutos que había salido de la habitación que compartía con Max en el ultimo piso, la habitación 793… el mismo Kai había elegido esa habitación, al ser la única del piso desocupada. Siempre gusto del silencio y la tranquilidad, y por experiencia sabia que esas habitaciones eran menos ruidosas, pero, por el contrario sus compañeros se encontraban en los pisos inferiores, ya que eran demasiado pocas las habitaciones disponibles…Como aun quedaba tiempo había decidido bajar por las escaleras a paso lento, en eso se había llevado alrededor de 15 minutos, volvió su vista a las puertas, **- 140, 142, 144, 146… aquí esta 148…- **se detuvo frente a la puerta y dio un largo suspiro, nuevamente introdujo su mano a una de las bolsas su pantalón y extrajo un pequeño llavero, en el cual solo colgaba una llave, la introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta y la abrió, volvió a suspirar, tras esa simple puerta le esperaba un gran reto, uno el cual prefería evitar, pero que por desgracia era su responsabilidad, cuidadosamente entro en la habitación, la cual se encontraba aun oscura, pero su vista no tardo en acostumbrarse a dicha oscuridad, palpo un poco la pared, hasta dar con el interruptor de la luz, la cual no tardo ni medio segundo en adueñarse de aquella habitación, que al igual que la otra los recibía con una simple pero bonita cocina, avanzo hacia la que se supuso seria la recamara, y al igual que la cocina esta se ilumino al sonido del interruptor de la luz… Allí mismo se apreciaban un par de camas gemelas separadas por una pequeña mesita de noche en la cual se posaba una lámpara, y en cada cama se podía apreciar un bultito. Se acerco a una de las camas y levanto la sabana por completo, encontrándose con el cuerpo de Takao hecho un ovillo, supuso que seria por el frió clima de Moscú, pero no le presto mayor importancia y trato de despertarlo.

**-Takao! – **no hubo respuesta **–Takao!!... Takao despierta!! – **Nuevamente fue ignorado, esto ya comenzaba a desesperarlo **– KINOMIYA!!- **Esta ves dio unos fuertes empujones al joven durmiente, el cual por instinto lanzo un fuerte golpe que apenas y pudo ser esquivado por Kai, y después se reacomodo en la cama **– Maldición… - **En ese momento estaba a punto de tomar la lámpara y estampársela en la cara, pero al tener sus manos sobre esta noto algo mas en la mesita de noche… una laptop, lanzo una cínica sonrisa, el no estaba obligado a despertarlo, no cuando alguien mas podía hacerlo, dio media vuelta y quedo parado frente a la otra cama, y al igual que con Takao, tomo la sabana y la arranco de un golpe, dejando expuesta una escena bastante cómica, sobre la cama se encontraba el pequeño castaño, o lo que parecía ser él bajo una gran cantidad de ropas térmicas, entre las cuales se incluían sudaderas, una gruesa chaqueta, unos pantalones bastante abrigadores, por lo que pudo observar traería por lo menos 3 pares de calcetines, guantes, varias bufandas y un par de orejeras, lo que justificaría el que no lo haya escuchado cuando le gritaba a Takao. De un rápido movimiento le quito las acolchonadas orejeras, y al igual que con Takao trato de despertarlo **–Kyouji… Kyo! **–el mencionado se remeció en la cama por un momento, para después de manera lenta y algo torpe tomar su anteojos del la mesita de noche, y al ponérselos y ver la imponente figura de Kai se levanto de inmediato, por miedo una represalia. Giro su vista hacia el reloj, eran mas de las 7:00 de la mañana

**-Kai… lo siento, es que anoche Takao no me dejo dormir con sus ronquidos- **trato de excusarse el pequeño, pero Kai no cambiaba esa fría mirada que siempre tenia, el pequeño por un momento temió ser fuertemente regañado.

**-Descuida- **dio media vuelta y escucho un suspiro de alivio proveniente de Kyo, sonrío **–Despierta a Takao, los quiero en la cocina en menos de 5 minutos- **dicho esto salio rápidamente de la habitación, no sin antes escuchar los lamentos del chico genio. Ya estando en la cocina, tomo la tetera y la lleno de agua, posteriormente la puso sobre la mecha y se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa, la verdad ya no sabia el porque lo hacia, simplemente se veía a si mismo haciéndolo, guardo silencio total, hasta que nuevamente el chirrido de la tetera lo hizo levantarse, sirvió dos tasas de té en la mesa y volvió a sentarse, mientras escuchaba pasos acercarse.

**-Es muy temprano, yo aun quiero seguir durmiendo – **se escucho la voz del joven Kinomiya –**ahhhhhhh…-**bostezo, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de cubrirse la boca

**-Pero Takao, ya es tarde, además Kai se molestara con nosotros- **respondió la voz del mas pequeño.

**-Oh vamos jefe, como si realmente me importara lo que dice el señor amargado – **se quejo Takao. Kai levanto ligeramente la vista, solo para toparse con sus dos compañeros de equipo, allí estaba Takao, quejándose de él como siempre, y Kyo, el cual parecía no haber salido completamente librado de su misión, en su mejilla izquierda llevaba una extensa marca, un golpe sin duda alguna.

**-Los quiero listos en menos de 15 minutos en la recepción del hotel- **sentencio, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

**-¿Qué? ¿Estas loco Kai? Aun tenemos mucho tiempo… yo me vuelvo a dormir-** dicho esto se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a la cama. Esta actitud por parte del nipón ya empezaba a cansar al joven ruso-japonés, así que decidió a golpearlo en su punto débil

**-Como tú quieras Takao… es mas, ¿porque no te doy una hora mas para que sigas durmiendo?- **El moreno se sorprendió ante la oferta, no captando la doble intención. Y sonrió grandemente, ante la opción de poder regresar a esa cómoda y calientita cama.

**-Mi querido Kai, sabia que un día de estos al fin me entenderías- **giro su vista a la recamara, ya sintiendo el sueño regresar. Mientras Kyo sentía que era _demasiado_ buena para ser verdad, y más porque se trataba de Kai…

**-Pero omitiremos el desayuno!- **dicho eso atravesó por la puerta y se dirigió hacia la recepción, no sin antes escuchar los reclamos de su compañero

**-Kai!!!! No sabes cuanto te detesto!!!!! – **lanzo un fuerte grito, y regreso a la habitación para prepararse. Sin duda, Kai los conocía bien, y sabía como actuar con cada uno de ellos.

**-El sentimiento es reciproco… - **susurro, mientras desaparecía tras las pesadas puertas del ascensor, si, esta vez iría de la manera fácil. Al abrirse nuevamente, se dirigió hacia la recepción, no sorprendiéndose al ver a Max ya en dicho lugar. Se acerco lentamente al pequeño americano, el cual estaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los finos sillones que adornaban la recepción del hotel, mientras leía una de las revistas, no, mejor dicho, solo observaba las imágenes, ya que todas las palabras se encontraban en ruso. Kai tomo asiento en uno de lo sillones a un lado de él, se acomodo lo mejor posible, cruzo los brazos y cerro los ojos en su ya típica postura.

**-Kai… ¿fue difícil esta vez?- **pregunto el rubiecito con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Los últimos días había sido Kai el encargado de despertar a Takao, y el día anterior el pobre del japonés despertó con posibles síntomas de hipotermia, ya que al no reaccionar a las palabras, su ex-capitán se decidió por darle un _fresco_ baño. El cual cabe decir, no le hizo gracia a Takao, y tampoco a Kyo, ya que Dizzi termino salpicada de agua, nada grabe, pero aun así peligroso.

**-No demasiado… pero puede que Kyouji necesite hielo- **respondió, sacándole una pequeña gotita a Max, debió habérselo imaginado, porque despertarlo él, si bien podía hacerlo Kyo. Pero en eso sintió un pequeño retortijón en el estomago.

­**-¿Tardaran mucho en llegar?... es que ya tengo hambre…- **soltó el rubio americano, mientras colocaba las manos es su vientre y ponía cara de cachorrito. Comportamiento el cual era completamente ignorado por Kai, ya que estaba acostumbrado a la forma de ser del pequeño.

**-No creo que tarden demasiado-** respondi** -a menos que dormir sea mas impórtate para Takao que el desayuno- **dicha frase le confirmo a Max que no debían tardar mucho en llegar, si algo conocían de Takao, es que bajo ninguna circunstancia se perdía el desayuno. Ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

**-En ese caso creo que no tardaran demasiado… - **nuevamente sintió un pequeño retortijón- **¿pero en minutos… cuanto les falta para llegar? – **cuestiono.

**-Anoche te dije que cenaras algo… - **regaño, mientras por primera vez en la conversación le dirigía la mirada, pero al ver la carita de Max se arrepintió de haberlo hecho y lanzo un pequeño suspiro **– no deben de tardar más de 10 minutos, ahora aguanta y espera- **Max hizo lo que se le ordeno, y trato de mantenerse tranquilo, volvió a ojear la revista que tenia entre sus manos, dejando el tiempo pasar. Después de sobrepasar los 10 minutos el pequeño Max comenzaba a impacientarse ante el retrazo de sus compañeros, la noche anterior no había tenido apetito, así que se había decidió a ir a la cama sin cenar, lo cual ahora le provocaba mal.

**-¿Falta mucho para que lleguen?- **cuestiono, pero que querían que hiciera, tenía hambre, y aun era un niño en desarrollo. Kai, a pesar de ocultarlo bien, ya se estaba impacientando, y las constantes quejas de Max no ayudaban mucho, además, debía admitirlo, el también tenia hambre… lo pensó un momento y se puso de pie, dirigiendo una mirada hacia el rubiecito pecoso, el cual estaba prácticamente tumbado en el sillón, sosteniendo su estomago con sus manos, e incluso a Kai le pareció escuchar como este rugía

**-Vamos al comedor, si les interesa almorzar allá nos encontraran- **dicho lo anterior dirigió su vista hasta otra dirección del hotel y se encamino a paso lento, siendo rápidamente seguido por Max

**-¿Y no crees que los chicos puedan molestarse por irnos sin ellos?- **cuestiono

­**-Para lo que me importa- **Max solo sonrió, no quería que Takao ni Kyo se molestaran con el, pero su estomago estaba exigiendo ser atendido, así que guardo silencio y siguió sus pasos directo hacia el pequeño comedor del hotel, no era muy lujoso, pero tampoco simple, el local era de 20 x 15 metros aproximadamente, lo suficientemente apilo, las mesas se encontraban separadas una de la otra, y las enormes ventanas permitían una completa vista de las calles rusas, algunas plantas sintéticas hacían de decoración, la barra cruzaba una de las esquinas del restaurante, mientras una dulce melodía se escuchaba por todo el lugar… ambos caminaron por el casi vació lugar, ya que a lo mucho serian las 7: 25 de la mañana, y la mayoría de los turistas que se hospedaban en dicho hotel aun estarían disfrutando se su quinto sueño, se dirigieron a una de las mesas y tomaron asiento, segundos después llego un chico no mayor que ellos, de cabello oscuro y ojos claros, llevaba un uniforme de color verdoso, se acerco a ellos y tomo su orden.

**-¿Qué les sirvo chicos? – **pregunto, a la vez que sacaba una pequeña libreta y una pluma para poder escribir el pedido

-**Yo quiero unos huevos revueltos, unas panquecas, un par de tostadas- **comenzó a enumerar ansiosamente el mas pequeño, ante la mirada sorprendida del mesero y la extrañada de Kai **– una pieza de pan dulce, un baso de leche y uno de jugo y…. creo que eso es todo- **sonri

**-Como… como guste…- **el joven anoto en su libreta y dirigió su vista hacia Kai ­**– ¿Y usted que desea almorzar?**

**-Un café y un par de tostadas – **respondió lo mas frió que pudo

**-A la orden- **habiendo tomados sus pedidos se marcho rumbo a la cocina.

**-¿Café y tostadas? ¿Solo eso?, deberías comer algo mas nutritivo, tomar tanto café te destruirá el intestino – **reprendió Max.

**-Y tú deberías dejar de juntarte con Takao, o terminaras hecho una bola de grasa igual que él- **dijo eso refiriéndose al extenso pedido que había hecho el americano con anterioridad.

**-Lo siento… -**rió un poco- **es que tengo hambre y no sabía que pedir, así que mejor como un poco de todo lo que quiero.- **Kai lanzo un suspiro al aire, todos sus compañeros de equipo eran bastante peculiares y sin duda Max no era la excepción… poso su vista en las frías calles de Moscú aun oscuro ya que el cielo se encontraba nublado, uno tras otro los vehículos transitaban… la mayoría sin duda tendrían como destino su trabajo, aquel que realizaban día tras día, hasta transformarse en una monótona rutina… tan común como se había vuelto su propia vida… ¿que pasaría después de esto?… ¿cual era su meta ahora?… no tenia la mas mínima idea, pero quizás un tiempo de descanso en su hogar en Japón pudiera abrir su mente a nuevos horizontes. ¿Quien sabe?, quizás pudiera viajar por le mundo un tiempo, para alejarse de la monotonía, o quizás volviera al colegio… aunque no tenia caso, actualmente era capaz de dejar en ridículo a los maestros, en conocimientos, razonamiento y deducción el los había superado desde hacia ya varios años… pero las vacaciones aun continuaban, por lo que el regresar a la escuela era una opción que aun le quedaba lejana. Su vista giro un poco, y pudo ver, frente al hotel, una pequeña joyería… nunca le había prestado atención, y la verdad no pensaba hacerlo ahora, pero le hizo recordar ese extraño sueño que tuvo… sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en la sien, y llevo subió su mano, presionando su cabeza, tratando de hacerlo desaparecer, gesto que fue notado por el rubio.**- ¿Kai?... ¿Te sientes bien?- **pregunto, con un dejo de preocupación escapando de su voz

**-Si- **fue todo lo que respondió.

­­­**-¿Seguro? – **volvió a preguntar, ya que Hiwatari aun permanecía presionando su cabeza.

­**-Completamente- **Max estaba a punto de volver a preguntar cuando vio como el mesero se acercaba a ellos con un carrito en el cual llevaba sus pedidos.

**-Aquí esta lo que pidieron – **sonrió a ambos jóvenes, pero solo el mas pequeño se la devolvió, el joven comenzó a colocar los platos en la mesa, primeramente los de Max, quien veía ansioso la comida, y después lo de Kai, que solo observaba la mesa. Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse se escucho un potente grito proveniente de la puerta del restaurante.

**-¿PERO COMO PUDIERON HACERNOS ESTO?**- reclamo el moreno- ¡**Max!!! ¿Cómo pudiste acceder a esto? De Kai lo creo, pero tu también Maxie?- **se quejo… tras él se encontraba Kyo, junto con su inseparable laptop bajo el brazo

**-Oh Vamos Takao… no es para tanto** – respondió el rubio, lanzando una risita culpable hacia el nipón.

**-¿No es para tanto? ¿NO ES PARA TANTO?!!!!!! Pero como se atreven a irse a almorzar sin nosotros!!!- **Gruño, en eso Hiwatari le dirigió una furibunda mirada que lo hizo guardar silencio.

**-Ya deja de quejarte como un bebe y pide lo que vas a almorzar- **Takao solo lanzo un bufido y se sentó en las mesa, dirigiendo su mirada al mesero y después a la mesa, para inspeccionar los pedidos de sus compañeros

**-Quiero lo mismo que él – **dijo señalando a Max- ¡**pero que sea doble!- **el mesero asintió un poco nervioso por la atmósfera que se había formado.

**-A mi solo tráigame un jugo de manzana y un poco de pan dulce por favor- **Pidió el mas pequeño de los cuatro, depositando su confiable laptop sobre la mesa, ya que estas eran bastante amplias.

**-Ya era hora de que llegaran- **reclamo el bicolor, dirigiendo una profunda mirada hacia los recién llegados

­**-Lo que paso fue que Takao se quedo dormido en el baño- **rió el castañito, siendo secundado por las risotadas de Max, y el reclamo de Takao.

**-¡No es verdad!!!! Solo descansaba mis ojos – **se excuso

**-Oh vamos Takao, si solo descansaras tus ojos no te habrías tragado la pasta dental- **corrigió nuevamente Kyo

**-Jeje, esta es la cuarta vez que te quedar dormido en el baño Takao- **rió Max

**-Ja, ja, se creen muy graciosos ¿verdad?... pero ya verán- **reclamo. En eso el americano recordó algo.

**-A esta hora los White Tigers deben estar preparando su maletas… si no me equivoco el avión rumbo a china saldrá al medio día… ¿iremos a despedirlos? – **pregunto a sus compañeros.

**-Claro, después de eso Rei se unirá a nosotros e ira a Japón por un tiempo – **respondió Kyo.

**-¿Y en que habitación se quedara?- **pregunto Takao

**-En la suya… es más amplia- **dictamino Kai

­**-¿Por qué en la nuestra? Siempre deja la bañera llena de cabellos ¡no es justo!! – **reclamo Kinomiya, mas por molestar a Kai que por lo que dijo.

**-Porque yo lo digo y punto – **sentencio molesto

**-Amargado…-**

**-Idiota…-**

**- Kai… ¿hoy nos acompañaras a pasear?...- **pregunto el rubiecito, intentando calmar las tensiones entre sus compañeros.

-**Ya sabes la respuesta- **tomo la taza de café y dio un pequeño sorbo.

**-Ya veo… ¿pero estas seguro que no quieres venir? Será divertido… además necesitamos a alguien que entienda ruso- **trato de convencerlo, pero con un intento vano.

**-Ni que fuera tan difícil… además si lo necesitan pueden contratar un guía.- **en eso por cuarta ocasión el mesero se acerco con el carrito, esta vez completamente lleno por el doble pedido de Takao, el cual no tardo ni medio segundo en comenzar a devorar la comida tan pronto como esta era colocada sobre la mesa.

­**­-Cerdo…- **

**-chom chom…- **Takao no contesto, estaba demasiado ocupado engullendo la comida como para molestarse en responder el insulto.

**-Despacio Takao… no te vayas a atragantar otra vez- **advirtió Kyo, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado.

**-Ni te molestes…- **suspiro Max, ya conocedor del comportamiento de su líder motivaciónal en el aspecto alimenticio. Así que todos prosiguieron con el almuerzo por un par de minutos, el primero en terminar fue Max… habiendo dejado la mitad de las panquecas y medio vaso de leche **– Estoy lleno… ya no puedo mas…- **dirigió su mirada hacia lo que faltaba de su desayuno.

­**-Te lo advertí Max- **reprendió Kai, dando un último sorbo a su taza de café y haciendo una seña al mesero para que le llevara la cuenta, este no tardo mas de un minuto y se dirigió al bicolor… el resto de los chicos le lanzaron una mirada suplicante… **-¡Eso si que no!! No pienso pagar todo lo que se comieron – **

**-Kai… nuestro queridísimo capitán no puede abandonarnos en esta situación… no seas cruel y recurre a tu nunca usado corazón…- **pidió Takao… solo logrando una mirada de desprecio por parte de Kai.

**-Vamos Kai… no seas malo… ¡por favor!!!!!!! – **pidió Max, poniendo su mejor carita suplicante, y antes de que se diera cuenta tenia a los tres mirándolo de la misma manera… primeramente sintió asco, después molestia, y por ultimo resignación… si les decía que no seguramente no lo dejarían en paz el resto del día. Lanzo un suspiro, señal para el resto de que lo habían convencido, lo cual fue una suerte, ya que el era el único económicamente activo del grupo. Tomo la cuenta, la leyó, lanzo un gruñido de molestia al ver la cantidad, pago, y devolvió la nota.

**-¡GRACIAS!!!!!- **pero los ignoro y se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse

­**-¿A donde piensas ir?- **resonó la voz del moreno

**-Lo mas lejos que pueda de ustedes…- **contesto, y se dirigió hacia la salida del restaurante, caminando lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitían sin que se viera apurado. Los demás siguieron con lo suyo, ya estaban acostumbrados a su forma de ser, pero últimamente se había recluido más… y pasaba más tiempo solo que antes, pero eso era algo que los bladebrakers no habían notado aún.

**-¡QUE TE DIVIERTAS!!!! – **fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar antes de perderse entre las frías calles de Moscú, sin un rumbo definido… simplemente tenia el deseo de estar solo, alejado de todo aquello que acababa de conocer… y que por un momento creyó gustar… pero ya no podía soportarlo, tenia la necesidad de estar solo, esta era aun mas grande que antes y lo inquietaba de sobremanera… pero ya no tenia importancia… había elegido una nueva vida y debía aceptar todas las consecuencias que esta traería consigo…

**TBC**

¿Y bien?... que les pareció **o.o… **mal capitulo ne? **u.u**… si lo se, este fue mas que nada como un pequeño relleno para lo que vendría siendo el gran comienzo **-o-, **que de grande no tiene nada. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo para nada **T-T** pero es que aun no siento el llamado de este fic, pero prometo que lo que viene será un poco mas emocionante… y bien, creo que en este capitulo resolví la incógnita de donde estaba el neko ne? **o.o.**

**T-T** Gomen nasai por este fiasco… pero tratare de mejorar en el siguiente… el próximo será mas largo, para que se entretengan mas… Bien n.n es hora de contestar reviews, que sin ellos seria mas difícil seguir **nOn.**

**Zafiro: =ToT= **yo quiero contestar reviews, déjeme a mi… por favor!!!! -**cara de gato con botas-**

**-o-** Esta bien, pero quita esa cara

**Zaf: Si =nOn=… **el primero es de **Zei Kinomiya**… wow dice que le gusto y que la califica con un 100, jiji, mi amita también se obsesiono con ese fic, pero no estaba segura de querer publicarlo, solo le dio por escribir el primer capitulo y pues como ya lo tenia lo publico, dando estos resultados

**u.u** la verdad no pensaba seguirle, pero como gusto lo haré **n-n**

**Zafiro: **Mira amita… es de mi tiíta

**o.o… **IM**OUTO-KAWAII nOn… **hai **u.u **una persona enojada puede decir muchas cosas, y se lo que son las hermanas **-o-** yo tengo dos hermanas menores en casa y no las aguanto ** . . oo **no digas esas cosas que no son verdad, no soy buena, solo hago lo mejor que puedo **n-n**… ¿NANI? **O-O**… **-saca un espejo y se mira frenéticamente la nariz- **que eso no pase que me la acabo de operar **ToT… TT.** de verdad piensas que soy cruel… si lo admito **ToT** merezco la hoguera, que me quemen como bruja **TToTT… **jiji, su actitud desesperada la saque de las ultimas escenas de la primera temporada de Beyblade… ¿recuerdas a Hiwatari-sama todo loco al final **–ojitos de estrellitas-** cuando parecía que le faltaba que le apretaran el tornillo… fue genial ne? **nOn**… pues en esas escenas se basa mi fic jiji… ya te lo sabes… **o.o** pero promete que no se lo contraharás a nadie **T-T** que luego pierdo reviwers. No olvides hacer tu tarea n.n la educación es lo mas importante para las personas… Sayonara **ARIGATOU POR TU REVIEW nOn**.

**Zaf: =¬-¬=** no es justo, yo los iba a contestar

Esta bien, pero deja de quejarte **u.u**

**Zafiro: **yahooooo **=non=… **Este es de la señorita **Aiko**… pues ya ve… mi amita demuestra lo poco consistente que es… solo publica cuando se acuerda que tiene fics **=u.u= **

Oyee **¬.¬** quedamos en que ofensas no.

**Zaf: **jeje… lo siento… claro que esta en condiciones de pedirlo, es gracias a personas como usted que ella se apura mas en continuar =n.n=

Cierto cierto **u-u**

Zaf: La siguiente es Lia Kon Neia… =o.o=… claro que puede llamarla como usted quiera incluso puede insultarla XD **–zape por parte de Silver- =T-T=… =O.o=** yo me maree con tanto Azul… pero es mi color favorito, como yo **XD –otro zape- =-o-=** ya le dio por golpearme otra vez… No es verdad **= - =** es una mentirosa de primera!!! Siempre dice que me va a dar carne y termina dándome soya… y eso no es carne… es una mentirosa, piensa que no me daré cuenta pero no soy tonto si lo hago **= o = -otro zape-** aquí el único que estará loco será **–recibe otro zape- =¬0¬=** y esta vez porque fue

**¬.¬** Porque estabas a punto de echarlo a perder

**Zaf: =u.u=** OK lo siento… **=--o--=** porque todas ven a ese ruso como lo máximo si yo soy mas bonito **= - =**… esa pregunta no la puedo contestar **=u.u=** si lo hago recibiré otro zape… pero si le puedo decir que será entro cómico y trágico… mas trágico que comido **XD…. =o.o=** pues claro, es su modelo a seguir, su gran inspiración, y una de sus mejores amigas ¿verdad amita?

**-Silver asiente fervientemente con ojitos de estrellitas-**

**Zaf: **a continuar contestando reviews **=non=** esto me encanta… la siguiente es **Rika Hiwatari Black… XD **hay pues escucho mal… aquí solo se hace lo que se puede, pero me alegro que le haya gustado… yo fui la fuente de inspiración **–ojitos de estrellitas-… =-o-= **pero ya me cambio por alguien mas**… =o.o= **no es verdad, yo he leído sus fics cuando mi amita no esta en la computadora… **XDD** realmente me matan de la risa, es de las mejores comediantes **=n.n=… **¿quiere locura? **XD **pues aquí la tendrá por montón, todos estarán locos… literalmente **–zape- =o-o= **auch… pero ya mejor dejo de dar avances o me saldrá un chipote **XP… =o.o= **esta segura de que desea terminar de leer esto hasta el final… puede no ser apto para todo publico… la violencia no es moderada y aquí no tijereteamos las partes violentas **=u.u=**

**-o- **hai, en GR se la pasan cortando cualquier indicio de violencia…. **O-O **¡MOMENTO!!!, entonces que le van a hacer a la batalla de Hiwatari-sama contra zanahoria **TToTT** son capaces de cortar todo el capitulo… si cortaron hasta cuando a Hiwatari-sama lo rasguño el gatito **T.T**

**Zaf**: ahora quien es la que esta diciendo cosas que no debe **=¬-¬=**

Jeje **n.nU**… este… yo me voy **o-o –Silver sale corriendo-**

**Zaf: **Mejor **=u.u=… =o.o=…** AMITA!!!!! Este yo no lo contesto **=¬0¬=** es todo suyo

**-Regresando- o.o **¿de quien es? **–lo lee- **WOW… **TOT **que emoción, es mi primera amenaza… es una amenaza ¿ne? **Morgan-san T-T **me siento emocionada, es la primera que recibo desde que me volví escritora **TToTT –abrazo de oso a Flint- ToT** este review lo voy a guardar con mucho cariño **T-T**… mi primera amenaza **nOn** usted es lo máximo… jiji… espero hacerlo antes de acabar la preparatoria **o.o** aunque ya me falta muy poco… autoestima **n-n**… estoy en eso, acabo de adquirir este libro **–saca un librote del tamaño de una Biblia-** se llama "_Como subir tu autoestima sin deprimirte en el intento"_es un libro interesare, ya veremos si resulta **n-n… ToT **Nuevamente **ARIGATOU POR SU AMENAZA**. Me subió el ánimo **nOn**

**Zaf: **Bien, este si es mío **=u.u= Sigel? **Lindo nick **=n-n=** Wow, se leyó seis completas… eso es mucho **=o.o=** ni siquiera ella se pone a leerlas después de haberlas escrito **XD –recibe un zape- =¬0¬=** pareciera que todos están en mi contra hoy… **-recibe otro zape-**

** . ** eso fue por robarte esa frase

**Zaf: =T-T=** yo no me robe nada… otra a la que le gusta la pareja **=o.o=**… pero bueno, los chicos tienen su encanto, y bien dicen las leyes de la física… dicen… dicen… **-saca un libro de física-** ¿Los polos opuestos se atraen?… **=O.o=** ¿que tiene que ver ellos con los polos?

**-o-** si serás… se refiere a que personas completamente diferentes suelen atraerse más, jiji, tendrá sus sorpresitas con ellos **n. **

**Zaf:** ahhhhh… bien. **=o.o=** sabe, esa cosa es peligrosa, puede descomponerle la maquinita, se lo digo por experiencia… una vez lo hice y me castigaron un mes **=T-T=…** fuerza interior? **XD** apenas la esta buscando, y esta se le escabulle entre las manos… Gracias por su review, y esperamos que le guste el capitulo **=n-n=**

Hai **nOn** es un honor saber que le gustan mis fics

**Zaf: ¿**quien sigue?... **Thinia Milondra **que bueno que le gusto =n-n=… =o.o= pero a que se refiere con cambiarle el fina… ese fue solo el primer capitulo, ni siquiera cerca del final… =o-o= o se refería al final del capitulo… que clase de cosa le gustaría cambiar ¿si se puede saber?... es que si no dicen mi amita no sabe que arreglar =o.o=… pero gracias por sus comentarios =n-n= nos halagan mucho

Mucho muchito nOn

Zaf: Y finalmente, pero no menos importante **acinorev**… Wow. Otra con un nick bonito

**¬-¬** Que insinúas… ¿que el mío es feo?

**Zaf:** Yo no dije eso, tu lo dijiste **=u-u=** y no es feo, solo que el de ella es mas bonito **=n-n=…** jiji lo que le pasara a el no puedo decírselo, recibiría un zape **=-o-=…** pero continué leyendo, **=o-o= **en eso esta trabajando.

**-o-** lo que pasa es que este fic no lleno mis expectativas **u.u**

Nuevamente me disculpo con todos ustedes por la tardanza en actualizar, pero tratare de ser más rápida y aprovechar mi tiempo libre **n-n… **además me agrario la inspiración con los regalos que me dieron Mia y Tamara **–ojitos de estrellitas-** son las mejores cyber hermanas del mundo **T-T **no las merezco

Bien, cualquier duda, comentario, critica contractiva y/o destructiva **[omitiendo virus..]** serán gratamente aceptadas y tomadas en cuenta **n-n**… mi mail es **(a ver si así si sale u.u)** **sck(****guión bajo)silverhell(arroba)hotmail(punto)com.**

**Sayonara!!! Se despide de ustedes Silver n-**

**PD: DEJEN REVIEWS O**


End file.
